The Winter Ball Dance
by aZn-chErrybLossoM1
Summary: Sakura is very very dense and yet, even when Syaoran comes by after four years being in Hong Kong, she still is! The dance is coming up at the school to! A guy named Jason however, plans to go to it with Sakura... what'll happen? Read n find out!


Konnichiwa! I am BACK! Did ya' miss me?? ^_^ I was formerly CherrYPinKSakurA, but I've switched my name to aZn_chErrybLossoM. I apologize for not continuing my stories... but now that I am back, I plan to edit my fanfics and post them back up! Please accept my apologies... my fanfics will be better than ever! Now, start my first fanfic ever, The Winter Ball Dance... =] Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Cardcaptor Sakura group okay?!!! *sniffs* Geez. rub it in my face, why don't you??  
  
- [What you should know:]-  
  
Sakura and company are all 16 years old. Syaoran hasn't returned from Hong Kong yet. And Sakura and Syaoran still haven't told each other their feelings yet.  
  
Chapter ONE: .. SYAORAN!  
  
-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]-  
  
"HoeEeEeEeeeeEe... I'm going to be late again!!" said Sakura jumping out of bed, "Kero-chan, why didn't you wake me up?!"  
  
Sakura was running around her room gathering her stuff for school and changing into her clothes. You couldn't really tell if she was the dash card or the school's new track runner!  
  
"I'll see you after school, bye Kero-chan!" Sakura said running downstairs.  
  
"Hey kaijuu!" (Or is it 'kaiiju'?)Touya, her big brother said heading outside with his bike.  
  
"I'm not a Kaijuu, 'nii-chan... But hey wait up!!" Sakura was putting her skates on. She had skated all they way to school. While she was Skating, she was thinking of Syaoran. He had to leave to Hong Kong around four years ago to finish family business. Sometimes she would cry at night. She missed him so much; she still hasn't told him her feelings.  
  
On her way to school, she spotted her best friend, "Konnichiwa Tomoyo- chan!"  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan, I see you're thinking of Li-kun," said an amethyst- colored eyed girl.  
  
"I wasn't thinking of Syaoran-kun... I--uh...I--I was thinking of the upcoming Winter Ball Dance," said a blushing Sakura, "And anyways I still haven't got anyone to go with."  
  
"Aww, Sakura-chan, I'm sure you'll find someone to go with. You still have a week to find someone. And anyways a lot of guys would want to ask you out... like Jason-kun! (All the girls are allowed to call him "kun" cause... they're girls... lol) and you have to go because I'm going to make you the most KAWAII dress to wear for it!!" said Tomoyo-chan with stars in her eyes.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped, "Uh huh.... well Jason-kun wouldn't ask ME to it. And besides... he's a really huge jerk! He's not very nice... and even though he "tries" to be caring and sweet... he's just very conceited and all he really cares about is his ego just because he's popular! I'll try to find someone else to go with, thank you."  
  
Then Sakura started to change the subject, "Anyways we have to get to class or we're going to be late... again!" So they both walked (quickly) to their class.  
  
Lucky them... their classes were all the same that year.  
  
--][][--][][--  
  
They made it just in time. Sakura sat by Tomoyo on the left and Chiharu, another one of her friends, sat on the right. The door opened and came in the sensei.  
  
"Hello class, today we have two new students. But I think you guys know them very well, come on in you two," said sensei Miho-san.  
  
"HmMmM, I wonder who it could be," said Sakura whispering to Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah... I wonder... what if it's Li-kun."  
  
"Yeah right Tomoyo-chan.... oh well here they come."  
  
Then suddenly the door opened again and came in two students. One was a girl and she had black hair tied up into two balls (Odangos? o.O). Her hair was very long and she had red ruby eyes. Her hair was to her mid-thighs. The other student was a boy. He had messy brown chocolate hair and chocolate eyes. He was very cute. All the girls in the class started to stare at him and giggle in a very girlish voice. Miho-san then started to calm down the class, "Class, please welcome Li Syaoran and Li Meiling."  
  
"**Gasps** It is Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan!!!!" said a very happy Sakura.  
  
"I told you it had to be him; he wouldn't lie to you..."  
  
"**Sighs dreamily** I guess so.... *Dreamy googly (Lolx) started forming in Sakura's eyes*."  
  
"Li-kun, please sit down at the desk behind Kinomoto-san, and Li-san go to the desk behind Daidoujii-san (?o.O?). Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidoujii, raise your hands please," said Miho-san. And so Sakura and Tomoyo raised their hands.  
  
--][][--][][--  
  
Li's POV:  
  
"Meiling-chan, wake up, we have to get to school."  
  
"But Syaoran-kun. I'm too tired to wake up...." said a ruby eyed girl. (Meiling and Syaoran broke off the engagement.)  
  
"Fine, it is your loss... don't you want to surprise Sakura-chan and Tomoyo- chan and the others?" At the name "Sakura" Syaoran started blushing.  
  
"Of course I do," So Meiling got out of bed and changed, "Anyways you still haven't told Sakura-chan your feelings and I'm going to make sure you do this year." But Syaoran didn't hear what she said because he already went back into his room. After 30 minutes, they started heading off to school.  
  
When they got there, Miho-san introduced them to the class. When Syaoran saw Sakura in the back of the class talking to Tomoyo, he started blushing all over again.  
  
"Class, please welcome Li Syaoran and Li Meiling."  
  
Gasps were heard all over the class, and Syaoran heard girls giggle and say, "Oh he's so cute" and "Yeah, I wonder if he'd go to the Winter Ball Dance with me." Then Miho-san calmed down the class, "Li-kun please take a seat at the desk behind Kinomoto-san, and Li-san go to the desk behind Daidoujii-san. Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidoujii, raise your hands please." Before they could, I walked over to them, I already know who they are.  
  
************************************************************************ During Lunchtime:  
  
"Hey Syaoran-kun!" said a very tired Sakura," I am so glad you're back!" Then she started to hug him. Syaoran did the same to Sakura, thinking, 'It's great to hear her call my name again..' and saying, "Me too Sakura." But when he saw people staring at him, he started turning crimson. Sakura then started getting out of her fantasy and noticed that every single person there was watching them. She quickly let go and tugged on Syaoran to go and sit with them for lunch. But, Tomoyo and Meiling were very close behind. (I bet u guys know what they're up too!!)  
  
"Oh they are so kawaii together, don't you think Meiling?"  
  
"Yeah I do, if only Syaoran would tell his feelings to Sakura and take her to the Winter Ball Dance."  
  
"Li-kun likes Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, he does, why? Does Sakura like him?"  
  
"Yeah, she does, she just won't admit it, and they are so shy."  
  
"It's time for us to play cupid!! Let's go!" And they continued to follow Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran finally got to where the whole group was.  
  
"Hey guys, I finally found Syaoran-kun." said Sakura.  
  
"Okay, so are you taking anybody to the Winter Ball Dance?" asked Tomoyo. (Tomoyo and Meiling took a shortcut and got there before Sakura and Syaoran did.)  
  
"Um, well... I... I don't know yet! I just got back today... so I guess we'll just see." replied a stuttering Syaoran.  
  
"So Sakura is anybody taking you to the Winter Ball Dance?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Well, I don't think so; no one's asked me yet. But, I hope someone asks me soon. I really want to go with someone but I think the boys don't like me...."  
  
"Of course they like you!"  
  
"You are the most popular girl here."  
  
"Yeah, and I heard that Jason-kun is going to ask you"  
  
Before Sakura could say anything, Syaoran, in a very jealous voice (Though Sakura couldn't really tell if he was jealous or not, yeah, I know she is just a little clueless in my fic.) said," Who's Jason?"  
  
"He's a really popular boy. He is... hm...Right there," said Sakura, pointing to a boy who had dark, dark brown hair and light blue eyes, "I really don't want to go to the dance with him, but if he asks me then I don't know. I might have to go with him to at least have a date. That is, unless someone else asks me." Then suddenly Eriol came to sit with the group.  
  
"Hey honey," said Tomoyo. Then she quickly stood up and put a quick peck on his cheek.  
  
"Hey babe, hey Syaoran, how's it going?" said Eriol sitting down next to Tomoyo.  
  
"It's going just great...." said Syaoran (He still doesn't like him.), "So are you guys going out or something?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. We are." Tomoyo and Eriol said at the same time. But, before they could say anything anymore, the bell rang, so all of them went to their next classes.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lana here! Hehe... What did ya' think?? I edited it... but I don't think I have the audience I used to have... so I'll wait until I get at LEAST 5 reviews and I'll post up the other chapters, yeah? Byee!! 


End file.
